One Night
by Sariabo
Summary: This is my first smut fanfic, so don't judge me! Threesome FuuxMugenxJin


She dipped her feet into the steaming water.

"Ah, just perfect!" She slid into the hot bath, taking her time to enjoy it. She couldn't help but think if those two and how much they've changed her life. She couldn't decide if it were for the better or the worse though.

"Those idiots. They always make a mess if things.." She mumbled. Granted, Jin was more innocent than Mugen, but they both get on her nerves. Even so, she couldn't help but wonder what they were up to right then.

"I'm telling you, man, booze and women are all a guy needs!" The wild hair man yelled while taking another sip of sake.

"Hn" the glasses wearing samurai nodded with a red flush to his face.

"Aw man! You really can't hold your liquor, can you?" It was apparent he was drunk as well.

"More sake, Mugen?" A large breasted woman asked.

"Hell yeah!" The men happily continued to indulge in the night life.

The full moon was at the highest point in the starry sky when the men returned to the room. The men had the sent of alcohol oozing off of them. Mugen mumbled jubberish to himself while Jin tried to walk straight. Both of the samurai clumsily tripped over the doorway and layed in the rented room. Mugen just laughed to himself rolling around a bit. Jin sat up.

"Where's that girl..?" He mentioned.

"That flat chested bitch? I dun know an I dun care."

"Hn."

"I've been in here for a while now, I should probably get out.. But it's so niiiice.." The brunette contemplated to herself. "Eh?" Fuu looked down. "Have my breast grown?" She started to laugh recalling all the times that Mugen called her flat chested or said that she had the sex appeal of a board. Well, her clothes did make her appear smaller. "Heh heh, I can't believe I haven't noticed!" She boasted to herself.

A few minutes later, she decided she had to leave the water haven and go to sleep. "Traveling with these two makes a day even more tiresome." She mumbled. She put on a white night robe and looked in the mirror. "They do look smaller under clothes..."

Fuu opened the door to their current room, "ugh, they're still not here-" she said until she tripped over Mugen. When she fell, her robe was adjusted. "UGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM? WERE YOU OUT GETTING DRUNK? WE DONT HAVE THE MONEY FOR THAT, YOU JACKASS!"

"Shhh... We don't wake the other peop-" Mugen started to say before he looked up to see an almost unrecognizable Fuu. Her hair was down and dripping from the bath and her body had water dripping down her pale skin. What Mugen really saw though was the water dripping to the crevice of her breast. When she fell, Fuu's robe had opened up a bit to reveal her chest and legs. "Ha ha, whut da we have here?"

"Mugen? What are you doing?" Fuu then looked down to see how revealed her body was. "Ack!" She quickly fixed her robe and got up. "You guys should go to bed, you drunkards." She turned to head to her bed but was stopped when she ran into Jin. "Wha? Jin, move, I'm goin to bed like you two should be doing."

Jin quickly grabbed Fuu by her shoulders and pulled her towards him and brought his lips to hers. This was a surprise to her and she tried to fight him off, but it was futile. He was far stronger than her. She felt something grab her butt and gasped, leaving an openening for Jin's tounge to enter her mouth. His alcohol flavored tounge explored her mouth as she tried to escape. She was scared.

"Aayy! You should let me have some!" Mugen interrupted. It was apparent that the one groping her ass was him then. He lifted up the bottom of her yukata to feel the real thing while Jin deepened their kiss.

Mugen grabbed Fuu away from Jin and threw her to the ground while unraveling the white cloth obstacle. They took the band that was originally around her waist and tied her hands together.

There she layed, naked with her hair in a mess and her arms tied above her head. "Guys, this isn't funny.. Please untie me..?"

The men grew harder from the women presented infront of them. The look in their eyes were of predators. They knew what they wanted to do, but they didn't know who would do it, or who would go first.

Finally, Mugen knelt down until he hovered over her. "Well, haven't you become quite the lady? When did these grow in, huh?" He asked groping her right boob.

"If you guys don't stop this right now.. I-I'm going to scream!"

Right then, Jin approached her with a piece of cloth and covered her mouth.

"Good idea, Jin. Heh heh"

Mugen continued to fondle her breast as he licked her neck. She moaned, not knowing what the feeling growing inside of her was. Mugen started sucking on one of her nipples, grazing his teeth over it for a few minutes. He then repeated the same treatment to the other breast. Fuu began to moan more and louder until the feeling inside of her was unbearable. She started to cry because she didn't know what was happening. Mugen then got off of her, letting Jin take his turn. Jin realized the fear in her eyes, but continued regardless. He dove down and continued where Mugen left off, harassing her breasts. As he sucked on her nipple, he reached his free hand to her lower part, scraping by her nub. She moaned really loud.

"Please stop, Jin! Stop touching me, stop Mugen, and let things be like how they were!" Is what she was crying, but it just came out as moans through a cloth.

"You're so wet, Fuu." His alcohol drenched voice whispered. He continued to tease her clit, as she squirmed moaned. He sucked on her skin harder and harder while playing with her nub more and more.

The feeling inside of her was at its limit and she arched her back, screaming in painful delight. The feeling was so foreign to her. Her body continued to twitch as Jin stepped away for Mugen who was now fully erect and naked. He immediately dove his face to her lower lips, parting them for his tounge to lick the remains of her orgasm. She was really sensitive from her release and yelped. She tried to kick away but he held her hips to his face as he continued eat her out. His tounge touched every part of her privates. The cloth that wrapped over her mouth was drenched with her drool.

"This feels... So good..!" She thought to herself. She bit down onto the cloth as she felt the same convulsion approaching. Mugen dove his tounge deep inside of her moist cavern and she cried out again. She was out of breath, panting for air. Her face was red and her drool ran down the side if her face. It was obvious she was enjoying it then.

Right as Mugen was going to enter Fuu, Jin pulled him aside. "Fucker! I was at the good part!"

Jin ignored the angry Mugen and continued. Fuu looked up to see a fully revealed body of Jin with his hair down. He was truly beautiful. He positioned himself at her lower region. He started to slide his erection inside of her. She kicked away to the best if her abilities, but it was pointless. He then shoved it all the way to the hilt, earning a scream from her. She continued to cry as he pulled it out a bit, only to slam it back in. He continued to pound her mercilessly.

"Hey, Jin, you might want to look down." Mugen suggested.

Jin then looked down to see blood triclikling from Fuu's lower region. He quickly looked up to her crying face. "You're a virgin..?" She nodded.

Instead of pulling out, Jin continued to fuck her. He leans towards her and gave her a reassuring kiss. This was strange to Fuu because this didn't seem like what a drunk would do.

"It.. Feels good now..?" She could barely think.

"Heh, Jin, you should put her on top of you, I have an idea." And Jin complied, and without pulling out, he flipped them so she was on top of him. Her arms were still tied, so she could only put her forearms across Jin's pale chest as he continued to fuck her. Sweat started to drip from them. A gasp escaped Fuu as something prodded at her anus. It was Mugen.

"D-don't tell me..?" She thought fearfully. Mugen entered one finger into her ass and she cried out. He fingered her ass while Jin fucked her cunt. The feeling of having the two parts of her being toyed with was too much. Mugen increased to two fingers, and then three, and he felt her starting to clamp harder on him. Both him and Jin stopped.

Jin untied the gag and her hands.

"Are they done now?" She hoped.

She was far from right. Mugen thrusted his dick into her asshole in one swift moment. "Ahh!" She screamed." Please, pull them out!" She pleaded.

Jin smirked. "Don't act like you hate it."

"You really love it, don't you?" Mugen whispered into her ear from behind her. His warm breath startled her. "What're you talking abou-" the men then started moving, earning a cry from her. She had two dicks inside of her. Both thrusting in and out rapidly. Mugen reached his hand to her face and put two of his fingers into her mouth and Jin suckled at her neck and fondled her boobs.

"Ah... Uumm... Ahhhhh..." Fuu moaned louder and louder.

The room was filled with the scent of sex and the sounds of moans and groans from the three.

"I'm.. I'm gonna cum..." Jin groaned.

"What? No, don't!" Fuu protested.

"Me too," Mugen agreed.

"Please don't!"

The men began to pump faster and harder.

Fuu was almost at her limits as well. "Aaahhhh!" Fuu yelled as she felt both the men ejaculate inside of her. They continued to ride their orgasm as Fuu began to convulse, arching her back with a loud cry. They were all finished, but they stayed in that position for a while longer, leaving their dicks and warm seed inside of her. Fuu began to move, trying to get away from the panting animals, but Mugen held her still.

"What more do you want?" She began to cry, but Mugen leaned toward her and kissed her. Not violently, but softly. Jin kissed her neck.

"W-what?" She ask confused.

"You're dumb." Mugen stated as he pulled out, earning another quick moan from Fuu.

"Hn," Jin agreed as he, too, pulled out followed with a moan from Fuu.

"We were your first, so don't forget about it!" Mugen yelled as he went to his room.

Jin followed suit, grabbing his clothes and leaving for his room.

Fuu sat there, flushed, panting, covered in sweat and full of cum. "I swear... Those guys.." And they all went to sleep.

The next morning, Jin and Mugen woke up with massive hangovers. They both left their rooms to see Fuu, lying in the main room, sleeping. Her robe was slightly open so they could see her slim milky white legs. Their faces

Mugen rubbed his temples. "Ugh, I have such a hangover... What even happened last night?"

"I don't remember.."

"I had a weird dream last night." Thinking about his "dream" made him hard again.

"Me too.."

Both of the men looked towards Fuu, who was just waking up. Her face flushed red to see them. "Y-you guys..."

Then they saw that her wrist had marks on them.

"It wasn't a dream then?" Mugen asked.

Fuu beamed red, and got up slowly," you mean... YOU DONT REMEMBER?"

Mugen and Jin made a run for it out the door.

"WHILE YOURE OUT, GO AND MAKE SOME MONEY!" She cried out the door.


End file.
